What do you See?
by Midnight-Sunset
Summary: A boy who is destined to never be happy. Who puts on a mask so noone will see his true self. My first naruto fic, please R&R!


****

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto!

Title: What do you see?

Genre: Angst

ClassiFICation: One-shot

Midnight. Such a wonderful time of the day, don't you think? When the only light that can be seen, is the light of the full moon, that bathes us in an angel's glow? Such as the young boy by the river, who most certainly is swimming in ethereal light. His beautiful porcelain face could be mistaken for that of a girl's, and his wild black hair is the color of the ending sky. His back is hunched over, as he is sat down, and is looking into the water below him. His small feet swing back and forth, and he leans back onto his hands. The moonlight makes his eyes shine bright, making them appear to have some semblance of life in them. But when he turns away, those large eyes turn dead once more.

His unclothed feet make patterns in the water beneath him, and he watches the ripples as they spread. He repeats this action several times, seemingly fascinated by the way the water moves as he pushes it along. A small smile graces his lips, as he watches the ripples disappear and reappear with the motions of his feet. He is truly an angel of the night. The wind rushes past him, and his hair surrounds his face. Normally, his long dark bangs would be held back, but tonight, he lets them free. His hitai-ate lies on top of his black shirt, which he discarded almost as soon as he arrived here. His only item of clothing, is the pair of black shorts that he wears to preserve his modesty.

From the back, you would think he had a slim yet perfect physique, until you looked at his front. He never went shirtless unless he was alone, and he had good reasons for this too. His ribs protruded through his skin, and from the side his waist was almost completely concealed from view. A strange shaped scar was on his left shoulder, and across his back was ten imprints in the shape of fingernails. Not HIS fingernails.

He raised a hand, and ran it through his beautiful locks. To everyone else, his hair would not seem to be as long as it was. This was because, he used his hitai-ate to hold back his bangs and some of his hair. However, he also used tiny chakra strings, which kept his hair firmly attached to his head instead of flowing down his back. Since they were practically invisible, no-one else noticed.

His feet carried on moving, and he kept on smiling. Strange it was, to see this particular boy smiling. Exactly what did he have to smile about? And why was he smiling, when no-one else was around to view this beauty?

…perhaps it was because of the money he had made that night. In confidence of course, for no-one was allowed to know what he got up to at night, when no-one was around to hear him scream. He shifted in his seat, and winced at the pressure on his sore ass. Then he smiled again.

Maybe it was because he found it amusing that no-one knew exactly how he made his money, when he refused to touch his family's fortune? They all must have thought he was living off what he was given for his ninja missions. Hn. He had never touched his family's money, even after that tragic event where he was left alone and confused. There were a lot of angry citizens in Konoha, who wished to give him pain for their own pleasure. And for money of course. They were angry that he left, and since they knew that he was strong enough to kill them, this was the only way they could get their revenge.

Hn, revenge indeed. They knew nothing of revenge. This boy, lived for it. Once it was fulfilled, he had no other reason to exist. Until then, he would make his money off the perverts in the village and train on those days he wasn't 'working' in either of his two jobs.

Tomorrow would be the same as always. He would be greeted by a ray of sunshine with oceanic eyes, only to be punched and possibly kicked. The scent of cherry blossoms would follow him wherever he may go, and a pervert who had yet to touch him would be keeping one eye firmly on him.

How he wished, that he wasn't the only survivor of the massacre.

****

Owari…


End file.
